


A truth universally aknowledged

by will_p



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Courtship, First Dates, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam impiega un’imbarazzante quantità di tempo a rendersi conto che T'Challa - re T'Challa, Black Panther, un uomo che potrebbe comprare Tony Stark e poi avere abbastanza spicci per sanare il debito pubblico di una dozzina nazioni, <i>quel</i> T'Challa - lo sta corteggiando. Di solito non è così socialmente inetto, ma, a sua discolpa, è così tanto tempo che non frequenta qualcuno di normale che si era... disabituato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A truth universally aknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> Sono uscita da CW piena di Opinioni su tanti personaggi e coppie. Questa non era tra quelle, ma evidentemente stamattina mi sono svegliata così; ci sono comunque un paio di accenni alla Stucky e tipo mezza riga di Wanda/Visione perché I do what I want. #yolo
> 
> Titolo impunemente preso dall'incipit di _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_.

Sam impiega un’imbarazzante quantità di tempo a rendersi conto che T'Challa - re T'Challa, Black Panther, un uomo che potrebbe comprare Tony Stark e poi avere abbastanza spicci per sanare il debito pubblico di una dozzina nazioni, _quel_ T'Challa - lo sta corteggiando. Di solito non è così socialmente inetto, ma, a sua discolpa, è così tanto tempo che non frequenta qualcuno di normale che si era... disabituato.

Non che prima il suo circolo sociale fosse tanto meglio, tra esercito e congedo e riabilitazione, ma almeno aveva tempo per uscire, andare a trovare i suoi, frequentare persone diverse; da quando è stato inglobato dagli Avengers, però, wow. "Disfunzionali" non rende neanche lontanamente l’idea. E ehi, finché sono tutti contenti e per loro la cosa funziona Sam è l'ultima persona al mondo che si permetterebbe di giudicare, ma quando non hai materialmente _tempo_ di vedere altre persone e il picco di romanticismo che ti trovi davanti sono Visione e Wanda che si fissano languidamente per ore da un capo all'altro del salotto, be', ne esci con una visione del mondo un po' sfasata.

Gli altri, se possibile, sono anche peggio. Natasha _potrebbe_ comportarsi da persona normale, ma quando lo fa è così surreale che è persino più inquietante; pensava che Steve fosse solo fuori allenamento o, in generale, un caso perso con le donne, ma a quanto pare il problema era solo che il suo tipo è alto, moro e congelato, e che la sua idea di gesto romantico è letteralmente di _diventare un criminale ricercato dall'ONU_. D'altra parte Tony sembrava - con gran sorpresa di tutti, Tony stesso in primis - l'unico ad avere una relazione sana ed equilibrata, lì in mezzo, ma si è visto come è finita, e Clint... onestamente, a questo punto Sam non è neanche sicuro che la famiglia di Clint _esista_.

Insomma, con degli esempi del genere, Sam si sente più o meno giustificato per questo equivoco.

Ma è veramente imbarazzante.

Aver realizzato la situazione nel bel mezzo di una cena a lume di candela, esclamando "mio Dio, è un appuntamento?" a metà antipasto, non ha aiutato. Non ha aiutato _affatto_.

T'Challa solleva le sopracciglia e lo fissa sorpreso da sopra l'orlo di un calice di vino che costa probabilmente quanto il suo vecchio appartamento. Riabbassa il bicchiere lentamente, appoggiandolo con cura sulla tovaglia candida, poi raddrizza una forchetta leggermente storta, liscia il tovagliolo sulle gambe, si schiarisce delicatamente la voce, sistema di nuovo il bicchiere appena posato. Sam lo fissa spostare di un altro mezzo centimetro il povero calice e si rende conto che T'Challa, _re_ T'Challa, sovrano della nazione più ricca del mondo e supereroe di fama mondiale, è _nervoso_. Per colpa sua. "Credevo che le mie intenzioni fossero ormai chiare," dice, la voce morbida (per cui Sam ha un debole da più o meno quando si sono presentati per la prima volta in via ufficiale) sicura come sempre, ma con la fronte corrucciata in un mix di incertezza e confusione che fa venire voglia a Sam di lanciarsi senza attrezzatura giù dalla terrazza del palazzo reale.

La terrazza panoramica dove Sam è stato invitato a cena. A lume di candela. Lui e T'Challa, da soli, senza neanche una guardia del corpo nel raggio di venti metri. (Ma, probabilmente, non più lontano di venticinque.)

Stanno cenando _di fronte al tramonto_ , Cristo.

È veramente, veramente, _veramente_ imbarazzante.

"Wow," risponde Sam, perché "sono un cretino" probabilmente non migliorerebbe la situazione. Il fatto è che, capisce con la chiarezza improvvisa che si raggiunge solo nei momenti di mortificazione assoluta, T'Challa era davvero stato chiaro nelle sue intenzioni.

Forse all'inizio la cosa poteva essere più fraintendibile; dopotutto, nei suoi primi giorni a Wakanda, non avevano fatto altro scambiarsi qualche cenno di saluto nelle rare occasioni in cui capitava che si incrociassero, senza contare poi quella piccola questione dell'aver cercato di ammazzarsi a vicenda mentre infrangevano le leggi di due o tre dozzine di Stati. Sam era occupato a tenere d'occhio Steve e a tentare di farsi perdonare da sua madre per essere diventato un ricercato in fuga, T'Challa era occupato a farsi incoronare e mandare avanti un regno, ognuno aveva le sue gatte da pelare, non c'era proprio tempo per un remake di _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_.

Ma poi... poi. Poi il governo si era assestato e Sam aveva smesso di vegliare su Steve che vegliava su Bucky, e improvvisamente avevano iniziato a incrociarsi continuamente. Improvvisamente T'Challa aveva iniziato a sorridergli e improvvisamente avevano iniziato a parlare, conversazioni sempre più lunghe che finivano con passeggiate nel cuore della notte per i giardini del palazzo reale, e improvvisamente Sam aveva iniziato ad accompagnare T'Challa in palestra, ad allenarsi insieme a lui, a finire k.o. nove volte su dieci e a non dispiacersene nemmeno perché com'è possibile dispiacersi con le spalle a terra e un T'Challa sudato e radioso inginocchiato sopra il tuo petto - e la cosa peggiore è che non era stato per niente improvviso, che i saluti e i sorrisi e le passeggiate e le ore passate a parlare lontano da tutto e tutti erano state una progressione così naturale che Sam non si era nemmeno accorto di nulla, fino ad ora, perché è un idiota.

T'Challa non fuggiva insieme a nessun altro dalle sue guardie del corpo, nascondensodi nel labirinto di sentieri dei giardini con un sorriso negli occhi che lo faceva sembrare il giovane che in fondo era ancora.

T'Challa si allenava anche con Steve, quando Steve si degnava di uscire dai laboratori, ma era tutto molto più brutale e feroce e non finivano a rotolarsi insieme sui tappetini, e sicuramente T'Challa non accompagnava _Steve_ fuori dalla palestra con un'espressione soddisfatta e una mano bollente appoggiata distrattamente alla base della sua schiena.

T'Challa non invitava Steve a cenare con lui a lume di candela di fronte al tramonto.

T'Challa è decisamente il corteggiatore più disinvolto e affascinante che abbia mai incontrato, e Sam deve davvero trovarsi qualche nuovo amico un po' meno disadattato. O chiamare più spesso sua sorella, almeno.

(Per raccontarle di come il _re di Wakanda_ ci stava provando con lui e di come lui se ne è accorto dopo _settimane_ durante l'appuntamento più romantico della sua intera _vita_ \- no, come non detto, non deve chiamare sua sorella, sua sorella non dovrà mai sapere nulla di tutto ciò. _Nulla_.)

T'Challa lo sta guardando con un'espressione sempre più distante, e Sam si ricorda che è nel bel mezzo del momento più imbarazzante della sua esistenza e non ha più detto una parola, e in più ha anche fatto raffreddare l'antipasto.

"Sono un cretino," annuncia, perché magari non migliorerà la situazione, ma constatare l’ovvio non fa mai male.

Se fosse stato un po' meno perfetto, forse T'Challa avrebbe sussultato. "No," dice, ancora più confuso ma più presente, "Sono io, piuttosto, ad averti messo in una posizione spiacevole."

Sam lo fissa. Non può fare altro. Lui è così fuori dal mondo che non si accorge di essere corteggiato da un re, e _T'Challa_ si scusa. "No, sono abbastanza sicuro di essere io a non aver... colto i segnali." Gesticola debolmente verso la tavola e il tramonto e tutto il resto, non tanto segnali quanto cartelloni pubblicitari di dieci metri con luci al neon, e fa una piccola smorfia. "Mi dispiace, sul serio. Sono davvero, davvero arrugginito, se vale come scusa."

"Non occorre alcuna scusa," dice T'Challa immediatamente, poi, accigliandosi: "Arrugginito?"

"Oh. Ehm." Be', questo sì che è meno imbarazzante, complimenti, Wilson. "Diciamo che la mia vita sentimentale non è niente di esaltante, da un po' di tempo a questa parte."

È il turno di T'Challa di fissare in silenzio. (Non si era reso conto di quanto fosse snervante.) "Non ti capita spesso di ricevere inviti a cena?"

_Non da un re_ , vorrebbe dire, ma si limita a scrollare le spalle.

T'Challa sembra più confuso che mai. "Com'è possibile?" mormora, ed è così sincero che Sam, suo malgrado, si sente le guance prendere lentamente fuoco. Sa di avere il suo fascino e di non essere un caso disperato, ma non è neanche che venga assalito dai fan ogni volta che mette piede fuori casa come succede a Steve. Non gli importa nemmeno, perché ha sul serio troppe altre cose in ballo per sentire la mancanza di una relazione, ma il fatto che T'Challa sia onestamente indignato che non abbia una fila di spasimanti alla porta è quasi troppo da concepire. È diviso tra la voglia di buttarsi di sotto e quella di buttarsi sopra il tavolo e baciare T'Challa fino a togliergli il fiato.

"Ah, sai com'è..." inizia, ma no, è chiaro che T'Challa non sa com'è. Non tanto per il suo status, perché Sam ricorda i racconti a voce bassa dei sacrifici fatti per diventare un principe degno della nazione, ma perché Wakanda... Wakanda è diversa da qualsiasi altro posto abbia mai visto. A Wakanda non c'è niente di strano se il re decide di invitare romanticamente a cena un altro uomo. A Wakanda una cosa del genere non è un problema.

(Ogni tanto Sam si guarda intorno e si chiede seriamente se Wakanda non sia altro che un sogno molto articolato.)

Tra di loro è sceso un silenzio teso e Sam si agita un po' sul suo posto, a disagio, dimenticando l'imbarazzo in favore di un crescente senso di colpa per aver fatto deragliare la serata e aver messo quell'espressione sul viso di T'Challa. È la stessa espressione che gli ha visto addosso durante alcuni incontri con i suoi consiglieri, lo sguardo distante e il mento indurito di chi sta riflettendo su qualcosa di spiacevole.

"Ti dispiace aver accettato il mio invito, ora?"

Sam lo fissa. Gli pare di non aver fatto altro da quando è iniziata la serata, ma davvero, T'Challa è - è impossibile.

Inspira, e lo guarda negli occhi. "Mi dispiace solo che non sia arrivato prima." E visto che ne ha abbastanza di tutti questi fraintesi prende la mano di T'Challa da dov'è premuta forte contro il tavolo, la stringe, ne accarezza piano il dorso con il pollice.

Il sorriso di T'Challa è più caldo del sole che è appena scomparso all'orizzonte, e quando solleva delicatamente la sua mano per posarci sopra un bacio leggero, Sam si sente un po' morire dentro.

"Mi fa piacere," dice T'Challa, riabbassando la mano di Sam come se non gli avesse appena fulminato qualche neurone con un gesto uscito dritto dritto da un romanzo di Jane Austen, e Sam soppesa le sue possibilità di sopravvivenza se si lanciasse davvero tra le sue braccia senza avvertire prima le sue guardie del corpo.

Alla fine si limita ad accarezzargli una gamba con la punta del piede, e a godersi il modo in cui T’Challa sgrana gli occhi e si dimentica del dessert per fissare _lui_ come se fosse qualcosa di delizioso da mangiare.

Ora che è aggiornato sulla situazione, deve fargli vedere non è l'unico qui che sa come si corteggia qualcuno.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sentite. Lo so che realisticamente ci sarebbero di mezzo questioni politiche e scontri ideologici e cazz’altro, _lo so_ , ma dopo tutta l’angst e il dramma del film volevo semplicemente qualcosa di _tranquillo_. Persone Ragionevoli Che Si Relazionano Da Adulti, ecco il mio nuovo kink.
> 
> \- Non ho letto i fumetti su Black Panther (anche se a questo punto mi sa che è solo questione di tempo) ma da info trovate in giro Wakanda, oltre a essere lo Stato più ricco del mondo - facendo di T'Challa il pg più ricco della Marvel, Tony #stacce - e più tecnologicamente avanzato, sembra in generale un posto molto fygo. Non so se davvero nessuno batterebbe ciglio se il re sposasse un uomo, ma ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ #SamWilsonPrincipeConsorte2k16


End file.
